massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Broker Dossiers/Arven Ruun
detective. Originally a captain in the , later forced to retire following the "Watcher" incident. Stress-induced alcoholism threatens success rate and reputation. short lifespan makes neutralization a low priority. Career Records - ; Lieutenant, retired after 5 years of service. Departed to seek new occupational opportunities offered by the wider galactic community. Aged 21 years at time of departure. - ; Captain, retired after 6 years of service. Forced to leave after Shadow Broker agents organized circumstances to remove him from Fleet. Aged 27 human years at time of departure. - ; Detective, current occupation. Has expressed no interest in retiring from service, though salarian lifespan expected to force him to retire within the next 3 to 4 years. Has maintained career in C-Sec for the last 9 years. Also offered places in both salarian and the . Refused both positions due to self-doubt in physical capabilities and personal disdain for extralegal factions. Message Archive To: From: Arven Ruun I know you know who I am. Wish I could say the same about you, but that doesn't matter. I've had to work really hard to get this address; your agent very hesitantly parted with that information, so I'm going to make this message count. You most probably are aware of the fact that I have been pursuing an information trafficker codenamed "Watcher" on Omega for the last three weeks. I received a very good tip that he was one of your informants, and if Watcher's claims are to be believed, then my source's information is quite accurate. And so is his own. I do not appreciate having mercenaries hired to kill me, nor do I like your agents holding people hostage and then gunning them down anyway. I've had to give up a lot to see this mission through, so let me tell you this: I know that you have been receiving a steady flow of information regarding the activities from a now-deceased officer. I know you killed him to prevent a leakage in your systems. What you don't know is that I have access to his private terminal, the data of which he conveniently did not erase. This terminal also has extensive records of all your activities from within the Fleet, the specifics of which I have already handed to my superiors. If you wish to avoid being compromised in the future, then I advise you pull your contacts out of the Fleet. I know you're likely going to organize something that will force me into retirement, but I don't care. I've done my part and killing me will cause more trouble than it's worth. If you wish to contact me, don't bother. I will not be communicating with you through such a secure network in the future. By the way, don't worry about Watcher. I have dealt with him personally. --- To: From: Shadow Broker I want the salarian Arven Ruun dealt with; do not kill him if possible. His death will only encourage operatives from C-Sec, the Citadel Fleet and possibly the Spectres to investigate the matter. Have him forced out of the Fleet, ensure its a quiet affair. Concurrently, I want you to access my former agent's terminal and upload a virus that can wipe it clean of all valuable information. I want this leak contained as much as possible before it reaches the . In addition, over the next few months, I want you to identify all our operatives in the Citadel Fleet and have them replaced. I have attached a roster onto this message that lists the agents suitable to take their places. I do not want further operations being compromised in this manner. Personal Correspondence To: Sur'Kesh Qivue Yana Hob Ruun Arven From: Sur'Kesh Burfon Nelae Shi-Shi Wilbor Narl Dear Arven, Its been a long time since we last communicated. Filling out my retirement forms has been taking longer than I'd hoped. After taking things into consideration, it seems logical to assume that with only a year or two left in me, there is not much point continuing work. Still, even though my time of passing is coming close, I still maintain hope that you will come back and visit me. Of course, a part of me tells me you won't come because of your work in the Fleet or wherever you work now. I wish I had been a stronger figure for you during your youth. After all that drama with the dalatrass of the Ruun clan, I really should have been there to stand up for you when she refused to let you enlist, but I suppose I was too afraid of stirring up trouble for myself. A very selfish decision, one which I strongly regret. And to think this all started over an argument regarding your breeding prospects. Looking back now, I shouldn't have been so weak-willed, and I regret being so unreliable. I hope you can forgive me for this, and despite what you may think, I cannot begin to describe how proud I was when you told me you had become a captain in the Citadel Fleet during our last correspondence. I'm glad to see that you will be doing something worthwhile on the galactic fronts. Please come back to soon, Arven. I don't have much time. Narl Wilbor Surveillance Transcript Surveillance Transcript C-Sec HQ, Citadel: Arven Ruun: Please do not tell me how to do my job, Executor. I have been working in C-Sec long enough to know my limits. : Your colleagues clearly disagree. I have received 15 accounted complaints against your name for your 'outspoken nature' in the three weeks alone. AR: I would be betraying my honest instincts if I told you otherwise. EP: When are you going to stop giving me this attitude, Arven? You're a good officer, and your recommendation from the Fleet was very reassuring, but you can't just criticize your fellow officers of poor performance during staff meetings. And your previous comments about C-Sec's regulations and foundations are particularly displeasing. AR: If you disagree with my opinions, I suggest you present me a valid reason as to why I should change them. EP: First of all, some of your 'opinions' have been heard by members of the press. I'm getting worried that your comments might wind up in the hands of that . You and I both know what kind of light someone like that could put C-Sec in through your comments. AR: Understandable, yes, but that still does not give me a justified reason as to why I cannot criticise C-Sec's infrastructure inside our own stations and facilities. EP: Not every officer likes having their work branded as second-class by a colleague. And there are some who are willing to make things a little more personal if these criticisms start getting to them. AR: With all due respect, Executor, I have had enough combat training to handle myself. EP: Yes, but you're not going to like it when everyone turns against you. Like I said, you're a good officer, but you need to know where to draw the line. I insist that for both our sakes, you quiten down a little. (Sound of pacing, 10 seconds long) AR: Very well then. I will follow your requests and be a little less... expressive. EP: Excellent. I know I can't stop you from complaining, but piping down a bit may be the best for both of us. AR: Only if you say so, Executor. Now please, do excuse me. I have an investigation to attend to. (Sound of footsteps, Ruun leaves) Recent Extranet Activity Recent Extranet Search Summary: SEARCH:Traditional salarian funerals SEARCH:Salarian religions/MODIFIED/Salarian 'Wheel of Life' concept SEARCH: burial grounds SEARCH:Narl Wilbor SEARCH: SEARCH:Binary Helix administrators/MODIFIED/Binary Helix staff lists SEARCH:Special Tasks Group/ERASED/STG conspiracies SEARCH:C-Sec criticisms/MODIFIED/Controversies surrounding C-Sec SEARCH: delicacies/MODIFIED/Famous asai restaurants on the Citadel SEARCH:Alcoholic support groups/ERASED/ terrorist activities Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers